Unbreakable Destiny
by babijae
Summary: 17 year old Syaoran is a stuck up famous star attending MeiHua High and thinks every girl in the school adores him but that changes when smart, pretty and straight forward Sakura rocks up that is hardly attracted to him but despises him. Unable to resist
1. Chapter 1

**Unbreakable Destiny**

b Summary: /b Syaoran is a stuck up famous model / music artist from hong kong who thinks of girls as his play toys. Sakura, an average teenage girl from Japan transferred to Hong Kong and is attending the same school as Syaoran but alike the other girls, Syaoran in her eyes is the most unattractive guy she has ever met. Furious about Sakura's attitude, Syaoran is determined to make her fall in love with him and break her heart afterwards as revenge for rejecting him in the first place. Can these two ever get along and why is there a third person trying to make their relationship a failure any possible way he or she can?

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters.

"" - talking

'' - thinking

() - P.O.V

((())) - Change of Scene

**Chapter 1: Meet Sakura**

(((At MeiHua High)))

"Ey Yooo, look who it is? Mr. P-i-m-p, star on the M-t-v!" Lee, Syaoran's best friend and known as the second most popular guy in school after Syaoran announced to the girls as Syaoran got out of the Limo.

"Man, shut up. You ain't no rapper so why u trying, fool u ain't a star so stop lying .. to these ladies, fine looking hunnies, dey ain't gonna fall for wannabes.." Syaoran greeted with an annoyed tone. Syaoran was every girl's dream boyfriend. He had medium lengthed brown hair that was always messy and bangs that covered his eyes, giving him a bad boy image. He has hazel eyes and a nice tan. He was tall with a built body and dressed like a movie star seeing he had personal fashion designers.

"Oh my god, that rap was so like totally awesome. I am like soooo impressed!" Bunny exclaimed with a cute, flirty voice as Syaoran approached Lee and punched their knuckles together as a sign of brotherhood. Bunny was one of the prettiest girls at the school with Long black hair that was layered, a neat side swept fringe, sapphire eyes and her body was not to die for but her face makes up for it.

"Glad you liked it babe." Syaoran replied with a wink.

"So who are you taking to the Yr 11 Halloween Party?" Asked Bunny with, blinking her long lashes rapidly.

"Obviously not you."

"Who said anything about taking me?" Bunny asked with a fake innocent tone that revealed a bit of disappointment.

"Tshhh .. don't deny it babe, you want me bad." Syaoran implied and walked off with Lee snickering.

"He is so hard to get Bunny, i don't see the point of you trying." Leela said as she saw the disappointed look on her friend's face.

"Yeah i know but --"

"Excuse me." A girl's voice interrupted them from behind.

"Eh, can't you see we're in a middle of a nice conversation girl? Piss off!" Bunny shouted at the girl. The girl had long layered brown hair with messy but clear bangs that reached just above her emerald eyes. She was average in height and had a very slim waist and nicely toned legs.She didn't dress in her uniform neatly but abused it and it gave her a innocent but bad girl look.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I'm new here and i was just wondering where the reception desk is." The girl said and looked down at her feet.

"Just through that door and you'll see it." Leela pointed out and the girl thanked her and walked off.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

'God, that girl's a bitch! Got to keep it low Sakura, you don't want trouble on your first day at this school.'

I headed towards the reception desk but before i could get there a boy walks past and knocks me over. I looked to see who the creep was but all i could see was the back of him. He had brown hair and was walking with a guy with Blonde hair.

"It would of been polite to say sorry you know!" I yelled out to the two boys and they immediatly jolted to a stop and turned around.

"Why should I say sorry? You weren't looking where you were going." The guy with the brown hair said and walked off.

'Is this school full of bitches and jerks?'

I shrugged, not being able to answer my own question and walked up to the reception desk.

(((In the classroom of 11B)))

"Settle down class!" Mr. Huang yelled but the class was way out of contro for him to handle. "I said settle down!" He yelled even louder. This time the students heard him and slowly started to snail to their seats.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Mr. Huang joked as he placed his bag on the teachers desk."Well i'm happy to announce good news this morning."

"What? That you're finally fired?" Interrupted Syaoran and the whole class errupted into laughter.

"Very funny Mr. Li but dreams don't always come true. No the news is we have a new student joining as today. She is a transferred student from Japan so please make her feel very welcomed. Especially you Mr. Li."

Just then the classroom door opened and in walked Sakura and all the boys' eyes was upon her, all lovestruck by her beauty.

"This is Sakura Kimonoto." Mr. Huang introduced. "She'll be staying with us for a year so i hope everyone will make her stay here as enjoyable as possible. Now Sakura can you please take a seat behind Mr. Li over there."

Sakura looked at the so-called "Mr. Li" and her smile immediatly faded away because he was the guy that she bumped into earlier that morning. She walked to her desk and slumped down in her seat.

"She thinks she is a bad girl or something. Pfft what a fake." Bunny whispered to a group of girls but Sakura overheard her.

"And someone is a bad girl with a bad reputation and thinks she has respect from all the human bodies of this school. Pfft what a joke." Sakura said quietly so that Bunny could hear her.

"Whaaaatever." Said Bunny and she shoved her hand infront of her.

"Back to you too." immitated Sakura as she did the same hand action.

"Ignore them, they are the bitches of the school. As you can tell they are envious of you. Anyway hi I'm Tomoyo." A girl with long blue black hair, voilet brown eyes, pale skinned and average built introduced.

"Put a sock in it Tomoyo, no one is jealous of an ugly duckling." Bunny interrupted and gave a snicker at Sakura.

"And we really don't want your say on this." Sakura replied and gave Bunny a sarcastic smile.

"Yo check it, Bunny tryna have her say, she's okay, in a bad mood today so don't take her words at heart, let those words from your body depart. Wat is up with gangster bitches and hoes, Syaoran here but u ain't getting a show, give me a blow, kneel and get low, den i'll think bout it so.." Syaoran interrupted out of no where. Bunny started clapping widly but Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"What too hard to be impressed." Syaoran asked with a pissed off tone.

"haha.. no. Yo you check it, you ain't impressing me, You ain't a rapper, tis' what i see. A tryhard, loser, wannabe. Thinkin you're cool. god you fool, ur rhymes have no flow, we girls are no hoes, i dun give fags blows cuz i ain't dat low." Sakura rapped back and everyone was in shock but Syaoran just turned away even more pissed off because he got beaten in his own game.

"That was so lame." Bunny said under her breathe. "She stole half of Syaoran's words."

"Ok! I think that's enough for our morning entertainment, now can everyone turn to page 65 on Macbeth and we'll get our lesson started.

(((On the basketball courts at lunchtime)))

"Syaoran man, that Sakura girl totally owned you." Lee exclaimed and the other guys with them let out a soft chuckle.

"Hell no, i was letting her go easy, She's an f-o-b, needing to learn her a-b-c--"

"1-2-3, i see me, owning your raps was des-ti-ny" Sakura said as she walked past with Tomoyo and they giggled as they walked off.

"There she goes again, owning your ass." Jimmy, one of Syaoran's friend said and started laughing.

"Shut up man, she got nothing on me. She just trying to impress me."

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"I never knew you could rap." Tomoyo praised me and i blushed silghtly.

"I'm still learning. My ex-boyfriend rapped a lot so i got into it." I laughed.

Suddenly I saw Bunny and her group of girls walking towards us.

"What do you want Bunny?" I said with a sigh.

"You don't fucking rock up to this school thinking you're a princess you little bitch. Don't show off infront of 'my' Syaoran either cause he ain't interested in an ugly creature as yourself. Why don't you fucking go back to your country where your fat ugly mother lives and ask for her to breastfeed you little spoiled baby."

With those disgusting and foul language pointed at my mother I absolutely cracked it.

(((Flashback)))

Little 5 year old Sakura cried as she stood infront of her mother's grave.

"This was God's plan. Mummy is off to a better place now and she'll always be with us in here." Sakura's father said and pointed at Sakura's heart.

"Why did she leave us?" asked Sakura as she sobbed.

"Because mummy was diagnosed with cancer so she had to go to another place to live to be alive but it'll also mean we'll never see her again."

(((End of Flashback)))

"No one talks about my family like that!" I yelled and stood up with my fist clenched realli tight.

"What is a fat bitch like you going to do about it?" Bunny snickered.

I pulled my arm back, ready to throw a punch but someone grabbed my wrist from behind. I turned around to find myself face to face with Syaoran.

"If you get involved you'll regret it." I whispered to him with a threatening tone.

"Baby girl, why do you have to be so voilent?" He asked.

"Firstly 'Syaoran' don't call me baby girl cause i ain't your boo and second of all, why in the world would you care what I do?" I asked him and he gave a cheeky smile.

"I don't want a gorgeous girl like you to be expelled on her first day. It would be such a waste to let a beautiful thing like you go."

I yanked my wrist out of his firm grip and gave him a grease.

"Get it through your head Syaoran.You disgust me and I am definetly not attracted to you. Never was and never will so don't you try to make a move on me." I shouted and then i turned to Bunny. "As for you bitch, if you ever say any shit bout my family again you can say hello to your new home, the hospital. You're lucky i'm not going to beat the crap out of you now but piss me off one more time and you'll b sorry."

"As if bitch." Bunny said and laughed in my face so i pushed her to the ground.

"I'm not joking about hurting you so you shut that little mouth of yours if you know what's good for you." I said in a icy cold voice and walked off with Tomoyo.

That's all for the first chapter peeps! i hope you guys liked it so far! Please read and review. Hrm seems like Syaoran and Sakura started off in a bad way but it'll get better soon. Syaoran is going to pester her a lot from now on and later on maybe even save her 00? thinks if i should put dat into my story .. well not revealing too much winks.Ok ta-ta people i'll update this story very very soon. Thanks for reading.

babyjae-


	2. Chapter 2

**Unbreakable Destiny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters.

"" - talking

'' - thinking

_**In the Last chapter:**_

"As if bitch." Bunny said and laughed in my face so i pushed her to the ground.

"I'm not joking about hurting you so you shut that little mouth of yours if you know what's good for you." I said in a icy cold voice and walked off with Tomoyo.

**xox Chapter 2: Revenge is Sweet xox**

**MeiHua after school**

"Stop right there you little twit!" A voice so loud that it echoed throughout the whole school called out to Sakura. Sakura knew immediately who it was and turn around cooly and calmly.

"Yes Bunny, how may i help you?" She asked with a cool but threatening voice.

"Do you can get away with pushing me to the ground? You dirtied my uniform! I want you to pay the money to get my clothes cleaned!" Bunny demanded but Sakura just laughed at her face.

"No wonder you're so overweight. You can't even clean your own clothes. Bunny you disgust me so much that words can't even explain." Sakura remarked and started walking off but Bunny's friends stopped her path by running infront of her.

"Get her girls!" Bunny ordered and the girls pushed Sakura to the ground and started kicking her. Sakura didn't even scream for help but held her head and waited patiently for the kicking to die down.

"Ok that's enough, after this I doubt she'll ever try to hurt me again." Bunny clicked her finger and her friends stopped kicking Sakura.

"So how do you feel my dear Cherry Blossom. That is what your name stands for right?" Asked Bunny as Sakura stood up and smoothed out her clothes. Sakura turned around with a facial expression that shocked Bunny, her friends and all the students that witnessed what had just happened. Sakura wasn't crying or pissed off, she was smiling in an evil way.

"That felt great, my whole body was aching but your girls just gave me a full body massage. I'll repay you next time." Sakura said and walked out of the school gates.

"_What!_ How could she still be smiling! Why didn't you girls kick her harder?" Bunny yelled at her friends and her friends just looked down onto the floor with shame.

"We kicked her with all our strength Bunny but we must admit, that girl is tougher than we thought." Her friends replied.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

'That god damn Bunny nearly bruised my whole body.' I thought as i rubbed my arms for they were kicking it mostly there.

'I was taught to be strong and not to show any expressions of fear but i never knew that could lead me into so many injuries. But this is how my dad taught me to be and I have to make him proud.' I sighed as i limped my way back home.

"Sakura, hold up!" A boys voice yelled at me from behind.

'Now what does he want?' I thought and turned back with a fake smile to see Syaoran, just as i expected, running towards me.

"Are you alright princess?" He asked

"Don't call me princess! Don't call me baby girl or baby boo or hunni or whatever! I ain't your girlfriend so leave me alone. I think Bunny needs more protection than me." I lectured him.

"Really. It's either I'm seeing things but you have way more bruises and cuts than Bunny. Now who did you say needed the protection?" Syaoran asked smartly.

"Obviously not me! If I wanted protection I would of asked for it and even if I did need protection I wouldn't ask someone as stuck up as you. You will just lead me into more trouble since Bunny drools all over you like a baby looking at candys." I replied and started walking faster than Syaoran.

"Why do you have to be like that girl? I try to be close to you but you're just pushing me away. Its breaking my heart baby!" Syaoran shouted trying to catch up but i could tell he gave and stopped because his voice seemed further and further away.

"Well go to the doctors to mend your broken heart cause I ain't no love doctor!" I yelled back and kept on walking without turning around.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

'Man why doesn't Sakura admire me like every other girl in school. Something just ain't right here but the more harder she is to get, the more attracted I am to here cause i am facing a challenge I have never encountered before.' I thought as i walked home with a smile and my head full of plans to make Sakura fall in love with me.

"Syaoran why the fuck are you chasing after that little bitch? She ain't showing no affection to you and you know you deserve better than a slut like that. She thinks she's too good for everyone. How can you put up with that shit?" Bunny asked as she saw me walking back.

"I love girls that are hard to get and that's why I ain't going for you. You're so all over me that it makes me sick." I explained and ignored her shocked look.

"Syaoran if you just give me a chance to prove to you how devoted i am to you and how committed i can be as your girlfriend you will finally realize you're missing out." Bunny yelled out.

"Missing out on what? Missing out on something like you ain't a loss at all so go home Bunny." I shouted and annoyed at how she kept on pestering me to show feelings for her.

**At the Rose Apartments**

Sakura opened her apartment door to see everything was trashed inside.

"What the hell happened here?" She shouted out loud to herself as she stepped over broken glass, picture frames and ripped up couches.

"God Dammit! I got to pay for all these repairs. Who the fuck would do this." She shouted with frustration and punched the wall.

Suddenly two girls appeared at her doorway.

"Did you do this?" Sakura asked immediately without giving them a chance to speak.

"So you're the girl that everyone's talking about. The one that Syaoran Li is totally in love with? The one with all these rumours on how you think you're so top shit and would even start trouble on your first day. The big talk of every guy in Hong Kong?" One of the girls is blue hair, green eyes filled with makeup and a average body asked.

"Before i answer any of those bullshit, useless questions. You tell me who the fuck you are and if you're the one that did this to my room?" Sakura demanded to know.

"What if we were, what if we weren't. What is a little weak bitch like you going to do about it." The girl asked and Sakura charged at her and pinned her against the wall in the hallways outside her room but the other girl pulled Sakura off her friend.

"She's CoCo and im LoLo." The girl that pulled Sakura away from CoCo introduced. LoLo had short pink hair with red/brown eyes and was a bit chubby.

"And we don't like any girls that Syaoran Li is after cause he is ours." LoLo explained and threw a punch across Sakura's face and was knocked onto the floor.

Sakura got up from the floor and gave CoCo and LoLo evil glares as she spat some blood out. "Tell me what the fuck is so good about this Syaoran Li. I don't like him so I ain't in your way of achieving him. There's nothing good about that guy to me so why the hell are you bringing me so much trouble." She asked and CoCo slapped her across the face.

"Don't say that about Syaoran. He is the most wanted guy in Hong Kong because he is a popstar. And you disgracing him by rejecting him is simply unacceptable. From what we know us and Bunny from your school ain't the only girls here that wants to hit you and teach you a lesson." CoCo shouted and Sakura started laughing so she slapped her again.

"Listen up CoCo, so what you're trying to say is if I don't like Syaoran, i will be hit cause I'm disgracing your ideal boyfriend but if I _do_ like him i will still get hit cause im _chasing_ your ideal boyfriend. So how does that work?" Sakura asked smartly and CoCo and LoLo both kicked her in the stomache.

"Just get out of the country and save everyone the trouble of trying to find you and to bash you up until you're sent to hospital." They said and walked off leaving Sakura sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall from pain.

'Getting kicked, punch and slapped in one day is definetly enough for me.' She thought and dragged herself back into her room to clean up the mess CoCo and LoLo had made.

**Next Day at MeiHua High**

"Oh my god, Sakura you look terrible." Tomoyo exclaimed as she saw Sakura walking into the classroom, her face, arms and legs covered in bruises. "What happened?"

"Don't ask." Sakura said coldly and sat down in her seat and Tomoyo didn't ask any further.

"See what you get for being a smartass? You don't want to try anything on me ever again." Bunny laughed as she saw Sakura's injuries.

Sakura rose from her seat slowly and slammed her fist on Bunny's table. "You think i'm afraid of being hit? Think again cause my grudge against you ain't disappearing bitch." She said with a low tone which shocked Bunny.

'That girl has guts.' Bunny thought.

"Sakura do you need to go to the nurse?" asked Mr. Huang as he walked into the classroom and saw Sakura's condition.

"No Sir I am fine." Sakura replied polietely.

"What happened to you?" He asked with a worried tone.

"I was clumsy and fell down."

"Well you better be a bit more careful next time Sakura. You're bruises and cuts look awful."

Syaoran walked into the classroom and went straight up to Sakura.

"I heard your little meeting with CoCo and LoLo. Don't worry about them, i'll tell them off for you." He said lowly.

"Piss off, I don't need your sympathy. you're the one that caused my this pain so I don't want any connection with you. No friendship no nothing you understand me?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Ok, whatever boss." Syaoran replied and sat down in his seat.

"Why are you wasting your time protecting her!" Bunny asked furiously and loudly.

"What's it to you who i protect?" Syaoran replied back.

"I don't need his protection so both of you shut the hell up." Sakura yelled out and the whole class went dead silent to see what the commotion was about.

"Syaoran just give it up man. Sakura is definetly not interested in you and you are causing her a lot of trouble." Lee poitned out and Sakura gave him a smile.

"At least one person understands me. Thank you Lee." She thanked graciously.

"Where's that bitch Sakura?" A girl slammed open the classroom door and asked with a loud voice.

'Not again.' Thought Sakura but she stood up anyway.

"I'm Sakura and what do you want?" She asked.

"Ling, please return to your classroom now or else i'll send you to the principal's office!" Mr. Huang demanded and Ling gave him an evil look but didn't do anything about it.

"Better meet me on the school oval at lunchtime Sakura. I have to set things straight with you." She ordered.

"I don't even know you. There is nothing I can think of that needs solving out between me and you." She replied.

"You just better be there or else you should start digging your grave."

"That's quite enough Ling! Go back to your classroom now!" Mr. Huang shouted and Ling walked off with a laugh.

Oh No, Sakura is finding herself in a lot of trouble but sorry people that is all for this chapter! Hoped you liked all the action and as you can see Syaoran is trying his best to protect Sakura but she still ain't warming up towards him. What is wrong with that girl? **sighs** oh well. please **READ AND REVIEW**, tell me your comments and i'll upload the next chapter a.s.a.p. Thanks for reading.

**-babyjae**


End file.
